


tell me something i don't already know

by washingmachineheart



Category: Mr. Iglesias (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 01:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20163604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/washingmachineheart/pseuds/washingmachineheart
Summary: Mikey is in love with Marisol, positive.Marisol isn't in love with Mikey, negative.





	tell me something i don't already know

**Author's Note:**

> would like to apologise to mikey and to the rest of y'all for crappy fortnite references please dont be mad at me

Mikey 

He liked the way her name danced on his lips, the way her the ends of her hair curled itself inwards like a delicate paintbrush running across an easel. The way her hands would shoot right up the moment Mr Iglesias asked a question, how tempted he was to just hold it and never let go. 

**Marisol**, he would call out and feel his stomach fall back into god knows where. She would turn back and shoot him a simple, appreciative smile. It was annoying how even the simplest acknowledgements of his existence was capable of sending him straight to heaven. He would never say this out loud but just seeing her was a lot better than Fortnite club. 

(Of course, if he ever said that out loud he would lose his leadership position and despite his fondness for her Fortnite club was still pretty darn important. Second best thing, maybe. _ Maybe. _) 

_ Ma-ri-sol Fu-en-tes. _

He liked how smart she was - he knew that she was above and beyond his capabilities in well, basically everything. Other than the good grades she managed to retain atop her three (three!) jobs to help her family, there was nothing that came out of her mouth that wasn't unsubstantial. Her jokes were smart, her art was smart. She always seemed to be one step ahead of everyone else and knew how to take care of Paula's Pals - sometimes that even extended to Mr Iglesias. 

It felt a little unfair how he couldn't find any other words to describe her (though that was probably his fault - Mr Hayward often remarked how simplistic his language was, whatever that meant) besides "amazing". "Amazing" wasn't enough. 

And he wasn't ever going to be enough for her, either.

Not now, not ever. 

He knew that more than anyone, despite the constant teasing and knowing (or second hand embarrassment, really) looks from Mr Iglesias. Walt. Lorenzo. Rakeem even, which he frankly didn’t expect. Most annoyingly of all Grace, who was always on his back to “man up” if ever wanted a shot with her since freshman year. 

(Though Grace had only ever started expressing that sentiment without the monotonous, automated voice that radiated from her Windows 8 in the periods of her social anxiety in sophomore year, so he definitely knew not to take her words to heart.) 

And he would forever treasure the moment her entire face lit up the moment Principal Madison announced Paula's Pals as the winning team for the academic decathlon. Neither of them knew what happened in that moment, but the first person she rushed up to _ just so happened to be him_, and he remembers how tight she held him. She was trembling in his arms, like she couldn't believe their little team of misfits almost expelled by Mr Hernandez _ won the academic decathlon. _

"We did it," she whispered in his arms, and he had heard that loud and clear. 

He remembers letting go of her, and they both beamed at each other brightly - like it was something they did every day. 

"Don't forget," He grinned like the complete idiot he was, "the ‘m’ in team stands for Marisol. We, uh, couldn't have done this without you. We can't do anything without you." _ God, Mikey, you really need to learn how to shut the hell up. _

On any other school day she would simply offer him looks of recognition - it was the kind of look you knew she offered everyone just to be polite. 

But this look, it was so different. He couldn't tell if she was riding from the high of winning or that she was actually looking at him like he was the best thing in the world. He was so tempted to cup her cheeks and run his hands through her hair, so tempted to show how much he cared. 

"No problem, Mikey," she replied as she let go of his fingers one by one and sauntered off towards Mr Iglesias to thank him, still looking at him with _ that _ look and went the other way and never to be seen again for the night. 

They had won the academic decathlon for sure, but he felt like there was something else he might have won that evening. 

A Battle Royale with Walt and Lorenzo at three in the morning, of course. What else could it have been? 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
